Life Goes On
by Hime no Shinigami
Summary: Say that Dark didn't disappear and instead he stayed. Say that Dark and Daisuke were older. Now then, say that they are in love. But they kept it hidden, Daisuke feigning loving Riku. In comes Satoshi, who loves Daisuke. And Krad who loves Satoshi.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_A hand reached forward and wrapped around a waist._

_Another hand slapped it away._

_"Not now," said the owner of the second hand._

_"Why not now?" asked the owner of the first hand, reaching forward with the other hand._

_"Dark!" yelped a boy with red hair as he felt a hand slid under his shirt. "I said not now!"_

_"But why not?" asked a purple-haired boy, pouting._

_"Dark! I'm at school in case you haven't noticed," replied the boy._

_"But Daisuke, I want you…now," breathed Dark into Daisuke's ear, wrapping his arms around Daisuke's waist._

_Daisuke shivered._

_"When we get home, I promise we will," answered Daisuke moving back. "I'm on clean-up duty with Hiwatari-kun right now."_

_"He won't know and most likely he won't be back anytime soon, after all, I just sent the note this morning. He'll be busy organizing the capture. Besides, all the teachers have already left, come on," whispered the violet haired boy seductively, as he once again wrapped his arms around his Tamer's waist. He tilted Daisuke's head up for a kiss. It was long, slow, and passionate that left both of them breathless._

_"W-what if Hiwatari-kun walks in on us?" asked Daisuke breathily._

_"Then let him," answered Dark smirking. "I want to see emotions from that kid. He's too apathetic."_

_"That's not nice," said Daisuke pouting. "Hiwatari-kun is my friend. I don't want him to walk in on us. Let's just do it at home, ne?"_

_Daisuke's voice lacked any force that he might have been trying to put on. He was being distracted by the mouth sucking on his neck. A hand began to unbutton his shirt. The mouth trailed up to his left earlobe. Nipping there, Dark spoke._

_"Tell me Daisuke, have you ever dreamed of fucking my mouth?" whispered Dark as he successfully unbuttoned the last button on his shirt._

_Daisuke shivered again. He moaned as Dark's mouth moved down his chest and encircled a pert nipple while another hand._

_"Dark," he hissed out, closing his eyes in pleasure._

_"Yes?" answered Dark in a silkened tone, as he removed his mouth._

_Daisuke let out a strangled sound from his bruised lips._

_"You know, you still haven't answered my question," whispered Dark against the bud. He watched Daisuke shudder. "Have you?"_

_Daisuke's breath hitched in his throat as Dark began to lavish his tongue on his breast._

_"D-d-Dark," he moaned, leaning back._

_Without Daisuke's knowledge, Dark had already maneuvered Daisuke ontop of a desk that they had just recently cleaned. Dark gently pushed Daisuke back as he once again captured Daisuke's mouth in his own, stifling Daisuke's moans as he pressed down on his nipples. Daisuke arched up._

_Suddenly, and without warning in these two's cases – being too caught up, the door opened. They heard a small intake of breath and turned their heads towards it, breaking their kiss. Daisuke, seeing who it was, blushed crimson and turned around, getting off the table and buttoning his shirt again._

_"Oh great, it's you," snarled Dark before disappearing within his Tamer again._


	2. Chapter 1

Arigatou minna-san for the lovely reviews. I hope this will satisfy your thirst for my story. Leave more reviews for me after you finish. My bunny's hungry, feed it, ne?

BTW, this fic is slightly AU. But definitely yaoi. And a little OOC. Don't like, don't read.

And in answer to Sharingfied, the answer is yes. It was supposed to be '…encircled a pert nipple _with_ another hand.' not '…encircled a pert nipple _while_ another hand." Oh, and my beta – Kiram, ask that you reply to her email. You haven't talked to her in so long and she's feeling depressed…again.

And for the anonymous reviewer…flames are not welcome from you. I mean who the hell wants to hear someone tell you not to write a lemon in the next chapter and to cease writing? And what's with the '_down continue'_ shit? Isn't it supposed to be '_don't continue'_? If you have a problem, then leave. Don't flame me because it's not up to your taste. Plenty of other people like it (ne, minna-san?). And plus, I rated this story R for a reason. And the reason sure isn't to go with some mollycoddling and some minor fluff where they just hold hands and kiss. If I was going to write that, which so isn't my style, then I'll rate it K+…or maybe B just for you to read, k?

To anyone else, I don't care what you write in a review as long as it makes sense. But seriously, who the hell just leaves you a review to tell you to discontinue the story just because he/she doesn't like it and doesn't like lemons. Check the rating better next time, damn it!

Without further crap spewing from my keyboard, I present to you Chapter 1 of Life Goes On. Enjoy and R & R.

_Chapter 1_

Satoshi walked down the empty hallway thinking about the conversation that he had on the phone just now. He couldn't believe the number of idiots working with him on the Dark case. Especially Saehara and his son.

Satoshi sighed. So much for being the commander, he was only 17 (a/n: I made them older just for the story). He graduated university at the age of 14. He would have expected something better to do than to work on a case to do with Dark. But maybe it was just fate, as it was. All Dark has been stealing and has ever been stealing is the works of the Hikaris'.

Satoshi thought about tonight. Most likely, he wouldn't catch Dark again. He might see Daisuke though. Before he didn't know why, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Everytime he saw Daisuke, dirty images would form in his exceptionally intelligent mind. And at times, parts of his body would also react to the sight of Daisuke. By now, Satoshi had realized it for what it was. He liked Daisuke. More than just a normal friend. And sometimes, he just couldn't help but want to have a stronger relationship between himself and Daisuke. Satoshi was so glad when he and Riku broke up.

So enraptured in his thoughts, he never heard the…noises that came out of the his homeroom. He had put his hand on the door handle when something had distracted him from his thoughts.

_"Satoshi-sama, I don't think that you want to go in there right now."_

A blond figure shimmered back at Satoshi's face from the door handle.

"Of course I do. My belongings are still in there."

Without hearing the angel's reply, Satoshi all but slammed open the door. He stood there stunned at the image before him. He gasped in shock, his cheeks colouring red.

_Ma…Masaka…_was the only thought running through Satoshi's brain right then.

"Oh great, it's you." Had been hissed out of the purple-haired teen's mouth.

The sight before him was beautiful but he couldn't appreciate it. At this moment, Satoshi wished that his eyes were lying to him. At this moment, Satoshi wished that he was blind or at least born like that. Most of all, at this moment, he wished he was somewhere else (preferably in another universe or a parallel universe).

_Ie…Ie…they couldn't be together…they just couldn't!_ thought Satoshi as he closed his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He snapped them open a few seconds later. Satoshi walked towards his bag on his desk without looking at Daisuke. He could feel something plucking at his heart and could feel his eyes begin to tear up – something that hasn't happen since he could remember. Satoshi grabbed his stuff and walked back towards the door. Before he walked out the door, he stopped at the doorframe.

"I'm sorry for disrupting you two," he said in an even tone of voice and then walked out the door without looking behind at the blushing redhead.

Satoshi walked down towards the parking lot, his legs lagging a bit. He was still thinking about what he saw.

-Flashback-

Pinned to a desk was his beloved – Daisuke. But doing the pinning was not Satoshi himself, it was Kaitou Dark. Daisuke wasn't wearing a shirt and his whole front was exposed. His nipples stood on attention. When Daisuke turned around from his kiss to face Satoshi, his lips had been cherry red and bruised. His hair had fallen down and was loose. Picture perfect in resemblance to what Satoshi himself wanted to do to Daisuke.

-End of Flashback-

Satoshi slowly opened his car door and got in. He sat in the car, thinking. He couldn't get that image out of his head as he drove towards his apartment.

Satoshi slammed the door behind him and closed it, dropping his belongings onto the floor. He stood there stunned. He gulped audibly as he tried to shake himself from his thoughts. He headed towards the washroom and ran the water in the tub. He undressed and looked in the mirror. Satoshi slammed his fist into the mirror and felt it crack. He didn't want to see himself. He'd rather see Krad than himself right now.

Slowly, the pain began to register. Satoshi opened the medicine cabinet and took out disinfectant and gauze. After wrapping his left hand, he put everything back and turned off the water. He lowered himself into the tub.

Satoshi sat there, letting the water flow soothing across his skin. He suddenly felt sick. He didn't want to show up tonight at the Museum. He didn't want to see Dark. If Satoshi did see Dark, he'd probably have this urge to punch his face in. That would be disastrous, especially if Krad got loose. Even if he wanted to kill Dark, he didn't want to hurt Daisuke.

_Never Daisuke_, thought Satoshi as he let his tears run. He lied in the bathtub crying for the better part of half an hour. '_Krad_?'

'_Hai Satoshi-sama?_' asked the blond angel through their mind link.

'_Am…am I ugly? Am…am I so repulsive that Daisuke would never want to be with me?_' asked Satoshi.

'_No, of course not Satoshi-sama. You're beautiful. Nothing can compare to you. Even Dark would agree_,' replied Krad as he took on a tangible form and embraced Satoshi gently from behind.

"_Please…please don't mention him_," whimpered Satoshi as fresh tears trailed down his cheeks. He neglected to tell Krad to go back in, instead choosing to lean his head on Krad's chest. Krad was pleasantly surprised. '_He already attracts females in droves, why does he have to have Daisuke as well? Why..why can't Daisuke like me instead?_'

'_He likes the attention. As for Daisuke, I don't know why. Daisuke's probably somebody for him to conquer_,' answered Krad gently.

Satoshi let out a strangled cry at that. '_Krad? Why are being so nice to me? I don't' deserve it. I hurt you with my words. I ignore you when you speak. I expose to you my fantasies about Daisuke, who's your main target. I don't understand how you could stand me. If I were you, I'd have burst. Why aren't you mad at me? Why don't you hate me? Tell me._'

'_I could never hate you Satoshi-sama,_' Krad moved so that he was in front of the commander. He looked at Satoshi straight in the eye. '_As I've said many times before, my whole world revolves around you. I love you more than anything, including myself. I will do anything to please you, Satoshi-sama. You're my everything._'

With that Krad leaned in and kissed Satoshi on the lips. Satoshi didn't fight back as Krad picked him up and laid him on the bed outside, in his room. Satoshi didn't fight back as Krad began to kiss his jawline. Satoshi didn't fight back as Krad placed small, butterfly kisses on his chest. He actually keened when Krad did that. Krad was even more surprised.

Krad kissed the blue-haired teen underneath him passionately and was met with an equally passionate, yet somewhat unexperienced tongue. Golden eyes stared into lust-glazed blue eyes. Krad kissed Satoshi again, gently this time, as he trailed his hands below the flat stomach.

All this time, in his mind's eye, Satoshi was seeing Daisuke and not Krad.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. Life Goes On is coming along nicely. I'm sorry, the bane of my existence has just graced me with it's presence. If anybody's wondering what it is, it's writer's block! After this chapter, my updates might not be as frequent during the summer holidays. I have too many 'projects' and other stories and I might join some summer clubs. Oh, and names of art and museums are entirely made up.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Kiram – my beta. Everyone, praise the mighty Kiram for putting up with me!

And to Mayu (I believe, I'm sorry if I got it wrong), you're right! The part in my story about Satoshi and Krad did sound like the one in Feral Desiratum! Thanks for telling me! I'd hate for people to think that I was copying someone else. I've read all six chapters of Feral Desiratum. I'll try to stay away from what that author has written but it's kind of hard because my plot is kind of like that. I also had planned a scene where Dark offers Daisuke to Satoshi…but it kind of ended up in a threesome (DaiSatoDark…what a lovely image!). And another scene with a play. But now…I guess I probably won't do the scene with Dark offering Daisuke…and I gues I'll just use Hamlet.

Now, I present to everyone who's not bored by my AN yet, Chapter 2 of Life Goes On!

_**Chapter 2**_

At 10:00 p.m. exactly, the room on the West Wing of the Shukusei Gallery was breached – the power haven been cut off five minutes prior. Just as the guards rushed into the room after taking down the door, the window shut with a bang.

Commander Hiwatari Satoshi stood on the balcony above the Shukusei Gallery. He knew that Dark was coming up here. And sure enough, within a few moments, the purple haired teen appeared.

"Commander," uttered Dark smirking, as he held onto the Shattered Mirror.

"Kaitou Dark," hissed Satoshi bitterly. He couldn't forget what he saw at school but what was even worse was that he couldn't forget what Krad did to him. He couldn't forget how Krad had took him into his mouth. And he definitely could remember his own scream of pleasure.

"What's wrong Commander? Something happen? See something you didn't like?" questioned Dark, smirking at the young commander.

Even though Satoshi was hidden in the shadows, Dark could still see how his cheeks had lit up in embarrassment.

"Damn you," hissed out Satoshi as his eyes flashed gold.

Satoshi was having a hard time controlling Krad tonight. It might have been because what Krad wanted was exactly what he wanted right now…to kill Dark. But he didn't want to hurt Daisuke while doing it. Hurting Dark, would be hurting Daisuke because they shared the same body. Satoshi was starting to hate this. It wasn't fair. Dark got to spend every moment of every day with Daisuke. He, himself, didn't get to spend more then 9 hours a day with Daisuke. And it was only for five days of the week. It just wasn't fair.

"What's wrong Commander? Cat got your tongue?" asked a silkened voice. "I'm sorry, but I really must cut our meeting short. I have a more…pressing matter to attend to at home. I'll see you later." With that, Dark called Wiz and flew out the window.

Satoshi stood there stunned. The implication of what Dark just said had just hit him. Satoshi feel down onto his knees. Life really wasn't fair. He clutched at him arms, rubbing them so that he didn't feel so cold. Now all he could see was the image of Daisuke, that lovely image. He couldn't see anything besides that. He couldn't feel anything besides a numbing coldness. He receded his control over Krad now that Dark was out of view.

Almost instantly, Krad broke free. Satoshi winced as the wings started to grow out of his back. Krad flew up into the air. He could see Dark in the distance but he knew that he had no chance of catching up to him now but Krad still threw a few balls at him.

'_Why did you let him go, Satoshi-sama?_' asked Krad. _'Knowing what he did and has done? Why would you just let him go like that?'_

'_Because I don't…I don't want to hurt Daisuke_,' whispered Satoshi back softly, almost inaudibly as Krad flew back to their apartment.

'_You're going to have to eventually, or would you rather die to protect him?_'

'_I'd rather die protecting him_,' answered Satoshi firmly.

Krad stayed silent after that admittance. In a few seconds, he landed on their balcony and Satoshi once again made the painful transition back into himself.

Satoshi went to take a shower to loosen the tension in his shoulders. After his shower, Satoshi stayed up until 1 a.m. to finish a report to be handed in and did more research.

Satoshi put the report into his bag and then stepped out onto the balcony for some air. He stood and gazed up at the moon for a long time. It was bright and full. It was also a yellow that reminded him of Krad, who in turn reminded him of Dark. He tore his gaze away from the moon and looked at his wristwatch. It was already 2:07 a.m.

Satoshi walked back to bed and promptly fell asleep. He hadn't actually even felt that tired when he was staring at the moon.

"Dark, that was mean of you," said Daisuke as he pouted. "You didn't have to be so mean to Hiwatari-kun. And could you have been anymore obvious abour our relationship? I didn't want him to know."

"Why Daisuke? Are you ashamed of our relationship?" asked Dark, as he pouted in the same way that Daisuke did. But he wasn't able to produce that innocence and that kind and endearing persona. Dark slyly walked over to Daisuke and snaked his arms around Daisuke's waist. "Would you rather be with Riku still?"

"No, but you didn't have to be so mean to Hiwatari-kun. I mean, Krad didn't even come after you today," said Daisuke, as he rubbed against Dark unconsciously.

"Oh? But what if I say that being mean to Hiwatari-_kun_ was a good thing? At least for tonight," whispered Dark as he nibbled at Daisuke's earlobe.

Daisuke made a sound resembling 'meep!' as Dark pinned him on his own bed. Dark licked a hot trail down from Daisuke's ear to his neck and started sucking at the junction there.

"And what if I also say that being mean to Hiwatari-_kun_ will lead to many good things everytime after our rendezvous? Hmm?" purred Dark as he bit down harder to leave a mark.

"B…b…but…" Daisuke ceased to make noise as Dark took the flesh into his mouth and began to nip at it and like it. He was…sensitive there to say the least. Daisuke continued to make small, mewling noises at the back of his throat.

With those sounds of encouragement, Dark began to move even lower. He heard the sharp intake of breath and the loud , raspy moan as he swallowed Daisuke to the hilt. Dark moved his mouth back and let his tongue play with the slit at Daisuke's tip. He chuckled, sending vibrations through Daisuke, when Daisuke thrusted into his mouth. He flipped the two of them over so that Daisuke was on top. Daisuke was too far gone to notice and continued thrusting into Dark's mouth. Dark was content just to let Daisuke fuck his mouth. Maybe this was the answer to his earlier question.

Dark smirked as he brought his hands up to Daisuke's hips and flipped them over once more. This time, he pinned Daisuke to the bed with one hand as he began to play with the slit again. He heard the cute little mewling sounds that Daisuke made and could feel it affecting himself as he felt his own cock twitch. Dark reached a hand and lightly stroked Daisuke's sacs. He felt it tighten in his hands and relaxed his throat, waiting for Daisuke to come – which he did seconds later.

As Daisuke lay shivering on the bed from the afterglow, Dark reached under the bed for lube and slicked himself. He gently pressed the tip of a finger into Daisuke's puckered entrance and felt little resistance. He then pressed the whole finger in, he could feel Daisuke's muscles contracting to keep him out. He reached with his other hand and stroked Daisuke's limp penis. As he stroked it to full hardness, Dark could feel the muscles break away a little. He then stuck in a second finger.

He heard a small whimper come for Daisuke. Dark was immediately contrite. He didn't want to hurt Daisuke. Dark moved his mouth and lapped at Daisuke's nipples gently. When he felt Daisuke calming down more, he gently forced a third finger into Daisuke. He could feel Daisuke's walls tightening around him almost imperceptibly. He groaned at how tight Daisuke was. He continued stroking Daisuke lightly as he felt around for a small bundle of nerves inside of Daisuke.

Dark knew he found it when Daisuke shot up off the bed, biting his lips so as not to make a sound to wake up his parents. Dark doubted that his parents would be happy to know that the two of them are together. He knew that Emiko and Daiki like him and that Kosuke could stand him, but he didn't think that they would be happy if they knew that Dark had been Daisuke's first. Which had been tonight. He and Daisuke had made out many times and he had tried to get into Daisuke's pants many times but tonight was the first time that Dark had actually sucked Daisuke off.

Dark changed the angle of his arm so that every time he thrusted his fingers inside, it would hit there. Dark watched with satisfaction as Daisuke writhed erotically on the bed but felt a pulling at his loins as he saw a few tears appear out of Daisuke's eyes.

"Shh," murmured Dark quietly. "Are you hurt?"

A softly muttered 'no' was his answer.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Dark gently, in a caring way that surprised even himself.

A shake of the head and a firmer 'no' was his answer.

"Are you sure, Daisuke? I don't want to hurt you," he said softly.

Daisuke stopped biting his lips and answered, "Yes, I'm sure. I don't want you to stop."

Daisuke brought his legs up and placed it on the back of Dark and pressed him closer and deeper inside himself.

"I don't want you to stop, I…I want you to continue. I love you Dark," replied Daisuke shakily.

Dark smiled at that. Dark smiled a real smile at that. A soft smile that looked incredible on him. It wasn't one of his usual arrogant playboy smiles.

"Alright."

Dark removed his fingers and replaced it with the tip of his penis. He made his way into Daisuke gently and slowly. It was the boy's first time. He saw Daisuke biting his lips again and covered Daisuke's lips with his own as his hand began to stroke Daisuke's cock again. He opened Daisuke's mouth and shot his tongue in. Dark licked the inside of Daisuke's mouth and began to on Daisuke's tongue as the other hand began to play with Daisuke's nipples. Dark heard a soft whimper of pain and he went all the way in.

Dark lay there for a moment, letting Daisuke adjust to his size. At Daisuke's nod, Dark began to move in and out slowly. After a while, he began to pick up speed. Damn, but Daisuke was tight. Dark could feel Daisuke's muscles beginning to tighten again.

Daisuke felt like he was in heaven as Dark began to move in and out of him. The pain of his entrance being breached was replaced with feelings of pleasure as Dark moved inside him, hitting that spot every time. It also helped that one of Dark's hand was pinching his nipple and the other was stroking his member. Daisuke's eyes rolled back and white flashed across his vision as he felt his muscles contract forcefully and he shot his load on both their chests. Daisuke screamed into Dark's mouth as he came.

Dark let out a groan as he felt Daisuke's anal muscles clamp down on him. He thrusted in a few more times before letting himself go and he shot his seed deep inside Daisuke. Dark nuzzled into Daisuke's collar as he waited for both their tremors to subside.

Dark gingerly removed himself from Daisuke, as much the feeling of being inside Daisuke was addicting, he didn't want to wake up in the morning hearing Daisuke whimper in pain. Dark then cleaned the both of them up with his remaining strength before disappearing within his tamer again.

Tonight had gone exceptionally well. Krad didn't chase after them, Dark suspected that that was because of Satoshi though. And he had finally gotten to take Daisuke. That was something that he had wanted for a while but had never gotten a chance to in the four months that they were together. The first one and a half, they had to deal with trying to get rid of Riku. And the rest was just busy. Though, Daisuke had promised him earlier on in the day, Dark suspected that if Satoshi was feeling unwell because of Dark, Daisuke wouldn't have let him either. Dark knew that even though Daisuke didn't like Satoshi as well as he liked Dark, Daisuke still cares for the commander.

Dark smirked. He knew that the commander liked Daisuke a lot. Maybe even bordering on love. Daisuke was what called Krad out from Satoshi. This will be interesting. Especially tomorrow morning, when Daisuke has clean-up duty with the Hikari again. Dark fell asleep with a large grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke called out loudly and cheerfully. Though he had woken up wincing and limping a bit, he was still his usual cheery self. He had liked yesterday night a lot. Dark had been so gentle.

"Ohayou," murmured Satoshi quietly, attempting to get away from Daisuke.

Satoshi walked towards the chalkboard. He wanted to refill the chalk bin and he also needed to write up what they were going to do this morning. The class was going to go on a field trip the next day and today was basically just a review for tomorrow and some review for the upcoming finals so the class didn't need to show up if they didn't want to.

A hand latched onto Satoshi's left wrist as he made to walk away. Satoshi looked at it and looked back at the owner of the hand. He could feel the tightening in his chest again. It was getting difficult to breath again.

"Hai?" whispered Satoshi.

"Ano…eto…oro…" Daisuke stuttered uncomfortably, all the while blushing.

Satoshi found this incredibly cute. A light pink tinted his cheeks as he realized his thoughts. He was glad that Krad was sleeping right now. He wasn't in the mood to fight Krad right now.

"What is it, Niwa?" asked Satoshi, a bit harsher than he intended. He saw Daisuke flinch and immediately felt bad.

"Um, about what you saw yesterday…" Daisuke trailed off. He gulped and restarted. "Um, could you not tell anyone about it? Anyone like people that know of my identity. Basically, the Harada twins. And could you please forget that it happened?"

Satoshi bit his lips to stop a growl of frustration from coming out. He nodded his assent. He wanted to make Daisuke happy. If the two ever broke up, Satoshi would still be waiting for Daisuke. Satoshi would always love Daisuke and no one else.

"Arigatou," thanked Daisuke and he smiled the bright smile that Satoshi hoped for in return. Satoshi loved to see Daisuke so happy. Even if he didn't cause it, it still made him feel nice. But this time he did cause it.

Daisuke dropped Satoshi's wrist and pranced off to do his duties.

Satoshi bit his lips harder so as not to let out a whimper at the lost of contact nor a moan as he watched the bounce in Daisuke's steps. But today, Satoshi saw that Daisuke was limping and didn't seem to have the extra energy.

Satoshi walked up behind Daisuke and spun him around, ignoring the cry of 'itai' from the boy that he was so smitten with.

"Dark, what did he do to you last night?" asked Satoshi harshly.

Hearing that, Daisuke blushed and tried to deny anything and everything.

"N-nothing, why?" asked Daisuke nervously. He really didn't want Satoshi to find out about what had happened yesterday night.

"You're limping, that's why," stated Satoshi, glaring at the boy in front of him.

Hearing that, Daisuke blushed even more. He thought that he was holding up well enough and that his limp wasn't showing.

'_Well, Satoshi has always been staring at you like crazy so that might be why he noticed,_' jibed Dark, who had woken up when he felt Daisuke feeling so flustered. _'Why not just tell him what happened yesterday night?'_

_'Shut up, Dark!'_ said Daisuke to his counterpart, blushing even harder as he closed his eyes.

"Niwa?" asked Satoshi. He wasn't sure what Dark was saying to Daisuke right now but he didn't think that Daisuke liked it very much.

"I'm okay. It's nothing. Nothing happened between Dark and me last night," said Daisuke out loud.

_'But something did,'_ said Dark in the back of his mind.

"Shut up!" hissed Daisuke out loud earning a surprised look from Satoshi. "Ah, not you. Dark's being annoying, he won't shut up about yesterday night."

"But I thought that you said nothing happened?" questioned Satoshi, elegantly lifting an eyebrow.

Daisuke could have hit himself right now. He was so stupid. He could hear Dark laughing at him in the back of his head.

_'Might as well tell him,'_ said Dark. _'Or I'll tell him.'_

_'You wouldn't!'_ exclaimed Daisuke horrified.

_'Watch me,'_ said Dark nastily.

_'NO! I'll tell him,'_ sighed Daisuke resignedly.

"Ano…Dark…he…um…he," stuttered Daisuke awkwardly. He really didn't want to talk to Satoshi about this. This was supposed to be private.

_'"Supposed to be", being the key words,'_ said Dark as he came out in a faint outline.

"I fucked him," said Dark bluntly, amused as he saw both the boys faces turning red.

"DARK!" shouted Daisuke.

"What? All I did was tell your friend what happened because you seemed incapable to," said Dark, playing innocent.

Daisuke blushed.

"Is that so?" whispered Satoshi softly, his glasses were glinting. His eyes, hidden behind his glasses were shifting back and forth between amber and blue.

"Um…yeah," whispered Daisuke, blushing as Dark disappeared to go back to sleep.

"I see."

Daisuke was still blushing. He wouldn't look Satoshi in the face as they both continued to work and set up the classroom.

Satoshi though was having problems of his own. He was fighting against Krad so that Krad couldn't come out. Students were supposed to come inside the classroom in less than 10 minutes.

----

"Hiwatari-kun?" asked a voice, afraid. "Daijoubou, Hiwatari-kun?"

"I'm fine, Niwa," ground out Satoshi as he closed his eyes. Slowly, his breathing got under control and his eyes reverted back to blue from their golden hue.

"O-okay," whispered Daisuke, saddened by how his friend was being to him as he turned around to finish arranging the desks.

A hand latched onto his wrist this time.

"Gomen," whispered Satoshi, barely audible.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have pried," said Daisuke, turning around, flashing a smile.

----

Class started only a few minutes later.

It was pretty much a normal day for Daisuke. The class reviewed work and took up sheets, Takeshi bothered him, the Harada twins and him talked, he had lunch with Satoshi up on the rooftop (though they spoke less than usual if at all) etc…

After lunch, the teacher announced that they were going to do another play. This time it was Hamlet and it was for a charity. Again, everyone voted for Daisuke to play the leading female part (Ophelia). And for Satoshi to play the accompaning male part (Hamlet).

This only spelled doom in both the tamers head, but one was secretly glad for it to. This would actually give him a reason to be closer to his beloved.

----

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update and that's it's so short, some people…cough parents cough banned me from my computer and I couldn't write. That and I have a few problems this summer. I'll try to update at least once a month or as close to it as I can. Anyways, please review. I want to aim for 50 reviews or close to it, thanks.


	5. AN

A/N: Yes, I know, I deserve to die. I've neglected my stories for so long…well, I just got out of the hospital so you can't blame me. However, I will try to update as soon as I can, which will be during the Christmas Break. I will never leave my stories so untended again, unless I disappear to go to the hospital again…stupid stove…die, stove, DIE and fucking burn your own self! I suppose I shouldn't expect any reviews then anytime soon. I apologize again. 


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I will endeavour to try to update faster next time, gomen nasai. But it's kind of hard for me to type still. I had second-degree burns. Word to the wise, don't cook if you don't know how. blushes profusely

'…' thoughts

"…" dialogue

_italics_ lines from Hamlet

----

_Chapter 4_

'Dark?'

A grumbling only his tamer heard was his response.

'I wanted to know about the art that you have to steal next. When is it?'

'Ask your mother,' snapped Dark irritably at his tamer. He had spent the whole day in Daisuke's head only to see Daisuke following Satoshi around and trying to make nice with him. He still didn't understand why his tamer was so concerned about the Hiwatari when they were enemies. And it was disconcerting for Dark to see his lover so eager to regain what he and Hiwatari had in friendship. It seemed as if Daisuke liked Satoshi. If Dark wasn't already sure that Daisuke loved him, he would have been tempted to find out the relationship between the two tamers. As it was, he just wanted to make the commander and his counterpart agitated. He didn't think that his tamer knew that Hiwatari was most likely acting. Hiwatari was always a good actor. That must be why he got chosen to be Horato, Heratio, or something like that. He would only hope that tomorrow he wouldn't see as much of the prodigy.

----

'That stupid Hiwatari,' grumbled Dark to himself in his mind. His tamer was sitting beside the commander on the bus.

'Darrrrk,' dragged out Daisuke in a whine. 'Will you please quit it? Hiwatari-kun is my friend.'

Dark snorted and voiced his thoughts to Daisuke. 'Friend, my ass. He loves you Daisuke, why are you being so dense? He likes you and wants to fuck you…just like I did.'

The result was exactly as Dark had anticipated. Daisuke was blushing furiously and protesting loudly in his mind.

'Dark, don't be so crude! And Hiwatari-kun isn't like that. He's nice. He's not Krad. He doesn't try to hurt us on purpose either,' argued Daisuke.

'No, but if you have control over me than why doesn't he have control over Krad?' snapped Dark.

'I…' Daisuke fell silent. 'I don't have control over you.'

'Whatever.' With that, Dark cut off their connection and went back to sleep.

Or rather he would have, if Riku hadn't started conversing with Daisuke about his painting. Somehow she also managed to drag Hiwatari into it. Seeing Hiwatari there got him pissed off even more.

----

Satoshi treaded gingerly around Daisuke and his friends today. He wanted to get closer to Daisuke, but was afraid. He knew that Dark knew his feelings for the redhead. He could pretend all he liked but he knew if asked by Daisuke, he would have a hard time denying it.

He really couldn't help it as he was dragged into a conversation with his crush and the Harada twins as they were really persuasive and annoying. Especially the older one in Satoshi's opinion. She didn't _have_ to have liked Daisuke, if only she would have been more like her sister, Risa never liked Daisuke and never went out with him. Again it was back, the biting jealousy. And the feeling of being betrayed.

'Betrayed? How were you betrayed Satoshi-sama?' mused Krad.

'Shut up,' he snarled back. He was not in the mood to hear this.

'Indulge me Satoshi-sama. Tell me why you feel betrayed. Daisuke never once said that he loved you. He never once said that he cared for you more than a friend. He never said any of that. I did though yet you deny me. What's so bad about me?' simpered Krad in his tamer's mind.

'SHUT UP!' Satoshi was more forceful this time.

'I wasn't lying. I don't lie. Not to you at any rate. If you want me gone, then fine. I'll leave you to your sad, delusional piece of mind.' With that Krad didn't voice any of his thoughts to Satoshi anymore.

"Excuse me," said Satoshi curtly to the Harada twins and Daisuke. He needed to get away. Far, far away from Daisuke so that he could get hold of his emotions and persuade himself to stop loving Daisuke. For his love would cause both their destructions.

"Hiwatari-kun?" came the soft and caring voice as Daisuke followed Satoshi.

"It's nothing, I just have a headache. You should go back to the Harada twins. They would like it if your gone long," spat Satoshi venomously, yet tiredly. He really needed to stay away from Daisuke.

Red orbs, the colour of sunset stared at him in shock, gaining moisture stared at him. He stared back, unmoved. Or at least not showing it.

"You really should get back to those two," Satoshi said, lowering his gaze.

"Alright," replied Daisuke quietly as he took his leave.

This time, Satoshi didn't make an effort to stop him. He didn't want to touch Daisuke for fear of drowning in his feel, his touch, his scent. His everything.

Daisuke meant everything to Satoshi, who in turn meant little more than a friend to Daisuke. The person that had wormed his place into Daisuke's heart was Kaitou Dark.

'Properly named,' thought Satoshi bitterly. 'Not only do you steal heirlooms, but you're also the theif of hearts.'

----

As only could be expected, the field trip ended in disaster. And all too soon, the class was back in school and ready to focus on Hamlet.

----

"Why exactly do I have to play Ophelia again?" asked Daisuke pouting as a bunch of girls were putting make up onto him in the changing rooms of the auditorium.

"AW!" came a chorus of feminine voices. "He's so cute!"

That sent Daisuke blushing and he stopped asking.

"Okay, class! Let's start practising!" shouted the teacher.

"Hai, sensei!" replied the whole class.

"And…action!" cried the teacher for dramatics. The class rolled their eyes.

_"Who's there?" asked Barnardo._

_"Nay, answer me. Stand and unfold yourself," replied Francisco, looking around for the speaker._

_"Long live the Dane!" cried Barnardo._

And so it continued like this for quite sometime before the end of the day. The teacher had stopped the class at so many parts in the first and second scenes because he said that they weren't being passionate enough about the play. At the end, generally everyone had wanted to go home. Daisuke did too, but he also wanted to cry.

Not only had Satoshi not talk to him once, but he also didn't get a chance to act. Instead having to sit there for nearly five hours in a frilly, scratchy dress with a lot of make up on! And tonight, he had to go steal the painting Field of Dreams.

'Could this day get any worse?' he asked Dark.

As soon as he thought that, the sky let loose and began to pour.

'Don't tempt the fates Dai-chan,' replied Dark, snickering.

Daisuke groaned. He really didn't need this now. He had left his umbrella back home.

'Dark! Do something!'

Dark smiled at his tamer, amused.

'What would you have me do about the weather? There's only so much I can do for you,' he responded in a low tone, a bare hint of lust underlying it.

Daisuke, who had the pleasure of seeing what Dark was talking about, blushed.

'Dark!'

"Would you like a ride, Niwa?"

----

Satoshi, who drove him everyday, saw Daisuke walking home in the rain. He wanted to offer Daisuke a ride, but was afraid to be in close proximity with the teen. But seeing Daisuke frown as he tried to speed up his pace to get home; seeing Daisuke wet with a nearly transparent t-shirt had him change his mind. He drove up beside Daisuke, rolled down his window, and called out to Daisuke.

"Would you like a ride, Niwa?" he asked.

He saw Daisuke turn to him, eyes shining brightly.

"Really? But I'll get your seat wet," he said, looking into the car.

"That is of little consequence," Satoshi replied back smoothly.

"Are you sure?" asked Daisuke hesitantly.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked."

Daisuke beamed at him and got in the passenger's seat beside Satoshi.

"Thank you so much!" he said.

Satoshi should have thought. But he didn't. He felt so stupid now. Daisuke was so close to him. If only he could lean over and kiss him.

'NO!' he thought fiercely as he drove towards Daisuke's house. 'I won't do that. I can't do that. He'll be disgusted.'

It took Satoshi barely ten minutes to drive to the Niwa's place. He parked the car in front of the house. It was still pouring outside.

"Here," he said, not looking at Daisuke.

"Than – Commander," what was obviously Dark cut through.

Satoshi looked up and he was no longer looking at Daisuke.

"Kaitou Dark," Satoshi responded coolly. "To what do I owe this pleasure? It's not eight yet and let me remind you that you are in my car."

Dark smirked at him. An image of Daisuke shimmered in front of Satoshi.

"I propose a…wager," Dark continued on as if Satoshi didn't interrupt.

"What do you mean?" asked Satoshi.

"Well, it's a wager on if you catch me tonight or if you don't."

"What would you have that would possibly interests me, Dark?"

"What do you think?" asked Dark sensually, stretching. "Rather, who do you think?"

"I –," Satoshi's breath caught in his throat.

"Look's like you're catching on Commander, so what do you? Up the defenses a notch, if you can catch me," Dark winked. "I'll let you do whatever you want to Daisuke," he whispered sinfully in Satoshi's ear before moving back. If you don't catch me, you stop eyeing Daisuke. How about it, Commander? Deal?"

"I – "

----

A/N: So sorry about the late update. Well, I have a question for everyone:

What should Satoshi do? Should he accept or not?

Well, I'm off to do Chapter 5, thank you for being faithful to this story and I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"I –" Satoshi's voice caught in his throat. Images flashed through his head. The redhead smiling; blinking with those wide, innocent eyes. Soft eyes that were always lighted. Most of all, he remembered how Daisuke looked 2 days ago when he walked in on them. Such delicate milky skin with cherry red lips. Those big, doeful eyes filled with –

Ah, best not to think about that. Now, to accept the deal or not. He won't be able to pursue Daisuke anymore if he agrees and fails. If he doesn't agree, well there never was a chance in the first place.

"I agree," said Satoshi forcefully, eyes glinting.

Dark smirked.

"I thought you'd agree Commander. But you do know that you are going to lose…again, right? But I also thought you had more integrity than to bet on a person."

"Shut up!" barked Satoshi. "I know it's not fair that I would bet on Daisuke. But…" here Satoshi's voice became nolstagic. "I know that if you keep your word, this will be the only real chance that I will get. I'd give up my morals in a second if it means that Daisuke will like me."

Dark's eyes flashed with an emotion, similar to pitying. He could understand the Commander's feelings, if only a little bit.

"Don't, look at me like that," growled Satoshi. "I don't need your pity, kaitou."

Dark smirked. "Alright. But do try harder tonight Commander."

With that Dark turned back into Daisuke…who was confused as Dark didn't let him hear their conversation.

"A-anou, arigatou Hiwatari-kun," thanked Daisuke as he attempted a bow in Satoshi's car before blushing as he found that he couldn't.

Quickly with an unnatural grace, Daisuke hopped out of the car. He stood outside, in the rain and bowed to Satoshi.

"Anou, I don't know what Dark said, but please don't take it to mind, especially if it was stupid or offensive. Thank you for the ride," said Daisuke.

Satoshi looked surprised.

"You're welcome Niwa," he replied as he closed the door. "Bye."

Daisuke waited until Satoshi was out of sight before going inside his house. 'I wondered what they talked about, I can feel excitement coming off of Dark in waves and Hiwatari-kun looked strained somehow.'

'Ne, Dark,' asked Daisuke, opening his mind link as well as his door. 'What were you guys talking about?'

"Tadaima," called out Daisuke.

"Welcome home, Dai-chan!" chirped Emiko and Towa simultaneously.

"Welcome home son," said Kosuke.

And a snoring could be heard coming from the living room.

"What's wrong with ojii-san?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh, he took some sleeping pills that Toto accidentally took out. He mistook them for his medication," answered Emiko, hugging her son.

"Oh," replied Daisuke. He didn't know how else to respond. "Okaa-san, stop hugging me."

Emiko pouted and let go of her son. "Now, don't forget tonight you have to go steal the Field of Dreams."

"Hai, okaa-san. Okaa-san, I'm going to go take a shower and do my homework, call me for dinner?"

"Of course, Dai-chan! Toto's cooking tonight," chirped Emiko happily.

When Daisuke got to his room, the first thing he did was peel off his white shirt. He took it and threw it on the ground with the intention to take it to the washer later.

"GAHmumph!" Daisuke cried out as he felt Dark trailing cold hands down his chest. His cry was quickly muffled by Dark's kiss.

By the end of it, Daisuke was only standing up due the arms on his waist and chest; his knees a puddle. Daisuke's eyes were glazed over in contentment. He nuzzled Dark's neck.

"Onegai, more," he whispered.

Daisuke shivered as he felt Dark run his hands all over Daisuke's chest. Daisuke mewed delightedly as Dark pulled his back and licked his neck. He attempted to take off Dark's clothes but found himself on the bed before he even managed to do one button. Daisuke moaned wantonly, unashamed as he lifted his legs and allowed Dark to take off his pants. Somehow, Dark had taken off his own clothes before that. He shivered at the cold breeze around his nether regions that which was quickly countered by a warm mouth. Daisuke whimpered.

"Dark, s-stop," he moaned.

Dark looked up at him.

"Something wrong Dai-chan?" he asked.

"I-I was wondering…if I could…," Daisuke blushed as he stuttered around his words.

"If you could what, Dai-chan?" asked Dark, being kind as he knew how shy his lover was.

Daisuke looked at Dark, looking determined.

"I was wondering if I could do this to you," Daisuke stated boldly, for himself at least.

Dark blinked, unable to believe that this shy, innocent little _kid_, who happened to be his lover, had just asked him if he could…

"Do what?" he whispered.

"D-do w-what you're d-doing to me," Daisuke responded, his eyes looking at the bedcover.

"You want to fuck me?" asked Dark, being dense as usual.

Hearing this, Daisuke blushed so badly.

"No, no…nevermind Dark," he said, burying his face into the bedspread.

"No, tell me Daisuke, you trust me don't you?" asked Dark, reaching over a hand to peel Daisuke's face away from the comforter and the other down to continue what his mouth was doing.

"Dark, stop," said Daisuke, refusing to look at his lover.

"Tell me, what is it that you wanted to ask me for?" Dark asked gently as he turned Daisuke's face towards him.

He could still see the heavy blush staining Daisuke's cheek.

"I-I wanted to do what you were doing to me…I want to…taste you," answered Daisuke, not looking into Dark's eyes.

At that moment, Dark felt as if he'd fallen in love with Daisuke all over again. Surely it was love, for what else could the emotions flowing through his veins and the pounding in his chest be. After all, he had felt an attachment to his tamer when he had first come out. Maybe it was fate that he would fall for his shy, dimunitive tamer. _My beautiful, pure angel. I want to be with you. Always. Just say the word and I'll do it._

"Are you sure?" asked Dark, surprised that Daisuke would make such an offer so early on. He was immensely pleased with how well their relationship had been going but he had never even thought that Daisuke would ask.

"Y-yes," answered Daisuke.

And at that moment, Dark let himself recede control. He shifted positions so that Daisuke was on top of him.

Daisuke hesitantly leaned down and licked Dark's left nipple. He heard a soft grunt from Dark. He stopped and looked worried.

"Continue," whispered Dark hungrily, lust colouring his gaze.

Daisuke blushed deeper, if possible, and licked at the other nipple. Setting his own slow pace, he eventually made it down to Dark's cock. He reached out his tongue and gingerly licked at the pre-cum that was oozing from the tip. He heard Dark groan and took it as a good thing.

He lapped in earnest, clearing away the liquid. It wasn't all that bad. Now that it was all gone, he didn't know what to do. He doubted that this was what Dark had done to him last time. Even this time, he could remember the feeling of lips around him.

Daisuke carefully put his mouth around it. He had his tongue under it and ran his tongue along a protruding vein. He heard Dark moan and could feel his face colouring again. He began to suck at the tip, trying to recreate from his memory what it felt like Dark was doing to him. As he felt more sure of himself, with vocal encouragement from Dark, Daisuke began to take more of Dark in. While trying to take more of Dark in, Daisuke had accidently scraped his teeth on the flesh of Dark's pulsing arousal. Daisuke was immediately horrified.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at Dark fearfully. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

_I should never have asked. Why did I think that I would be able to do what Dark did? I'm bsuch a failure._ Wallowing in self-pity that Daisuke had almost never shown before, he completely missed Dark's gasp and he never saw Dark's eyes get even (a/n: pardon the pun) darker in lust.

"On the bed, on your hands and knees," growled Dark gutturally

Daisuke looked surprised. He looked up and saw Dark's eyes so filled with passion.

"But, I –"

"You did nothing wrong," Dark slammed his lips against Daisuke's.

Daisuke promptly melted at the force that Dark put into the kiss. It was so full of passion, and so full of love. But there was something that was underlining it, something that Daisuke couldn't quite place.

Dark flipped over Daisuke and pinned him down to the bed face-first.

"D-Dark?" whispered Daisuke, slightly afraid while trying to raise.

Dark harshly pushed his lover down.

"Stay," he growled.

Daisuke whimpered slightly as he felt Dark leave. Daisuke tried to move again.

"Don't move!" Dark snapped.

Daisuke whimpered.

"D-Dark, what are you d-do – " Daisuke bit down on his lower lip, arching his back as he felt Dark's tongue licking his most private place.

Daisuke twitched as the warm, _wet_ tongue circled his entrance. Daisuke licked the fingers that were offered to him. He brought them into his mouth and sucked on them, hard to prevent from crying out. Daisuke shook madly on the bed when Dark grabbed hold of his thighs and shot his tongue in. The harsh tongue that shot in and out like a piston proved to be Daisuke's undoing as he felt his rear muscles tense up.

Dark must have sensed it too, for he had flipped Daisuke over just then and swallowed the liquid that came out. Daisuke laid there, flailing.

When's Daisuke's tremors subsided, he noticed that Dark was hovering overhead. There was this leer so…heavy with desire. Only then, did he notice the three fingers that were entering inside of him. Deeper each time, so pleasureable. He blushed, turning his head to the side as he felt his cock stir again.

Daisuke shot up and latched onto Dark's neck, moaning as Dark hit that spot within him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that if felt good. He whimpered when he didn't feel Dark fingers going in him again.

Daisuke bit down on Dark's neck, nearly hard enough to draw blood when he felt Dark's manhood in him. Deep and pulsating. Daisuke convulsed each and every time Dark drew back and slammed into him. The feeling wrought pure pleasure to Daisuke. Daisuke's body shook as he tried to hold off his impending orgasm. For once, he wanted to come with Dark.

"Dai-chan?" whispered Dark as he felt Daisuke shaking more than normal. "Why aren't you – "

"T-this time, I w-want i-it t-to b-be with y-you," panted out Daisuke.

"Alright," replied Dark, smiling softly.

Dark leaned forward and caught Daisuke's lips in his own. His hand wrapped around Daisuke's weeping erection. Dark then started to maul Daisuke's prostate continuous in time with the movement of his hand.

And come at the same time they did, as pleasure wracked through both their bodies. Daisuke lay panting on the bed, with rapidly cooling semen on his stomach as Dark faded away.

'Sorry, Dai-chan. But you know keeping up a coporeal form drains a lot of my magic,' said Dark to Daisuke in their mind link.

'It's okay Dark, I need to take a shower anyways,' was Daisuke's response as he went towards the bathroom, making sure that the semen didn't spill onto the carpet.

----

'I want to join you Dai-chan,' whispered Dark sensually.

'Whatever happened to 'keeping a form takes a lot of my magic?' asked Daisuke, pouting adorably.

'Fine, I won't join you Dai-chan,' sniffed Dark.

-

'GAH, what happened to not joining me in the shower?' asked Daisuke.

'I lied,' responded Dark, shrugging.

'Get off Dark,' said Daisuke. 'I need to get out of the shower or my parents will think I died and come in.'

'Emiko-san isn't like that, Towa wouldn't care, and your grandfather is asleep,' responded Dark, smirking.

'And my father?' he asked, tilting his head.

'Is your father likely to walk in on your bath?'

'If my mother puts him up to it, then yeah.'

Dark harrumphed, and disappeared.

----

"Dark, why do I have a bad feeling about tonight?" asked Daisuke, as Dark flew towards the art Gallery.

"Hn…Dai-chan, tell me what you think of Hiwatari," said Dark in response to Daisuke's question.

"That doesn't answer anything."

Dark could feel him mentally pouting, and he smirked.

"Just tell me."

"I like him. Hiwatari-kun is my friend. Why?"

Dark didn't know if he should smile at this or scowl.

"Would you let him do the same to you?" asked Dark seriously.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Dark could just see Daisuke's head screwed up in concentration. "Have sex with you," replied Dark, trying to be less vulgar…not that it worked.

"DARK!" shouted Daisuke in his head, which was rather loud considering that it echoed. "Why are you always so...perverted? And why are you even asking this?"

"I'm not trying to be perverted, I'm asking you seriously. Would you let him have sex with you?" Dark asked in his rare, solemn tone.

"I…I don't know. I suppose…would you even let anyone come near me in that manner?"

"And if I did, would you let Hiwatari? If he wanted to, would you let him?"

"I...I don't know…would it make him happy?" asked Daisuke hesistantly.

"Obviously it would," replied Dark dryly, before being contrite. "I'm sorry Dai-chan. I didn't mean it like that."

"Like what?" asked Daisuke confused. Dark sighed mentally, to himself.

"Nothing Dai-chan. So you would, right?"

"Y-yeah, I suppose so. Tell me again why you're asking? I think I forgot," Daisuke said cutely, wrinkling up his nose.

"I – it's nothing."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Dark almost felt bad for lying. Scratch that, he did feel bad for lying. Daisuke was so trusting. He just had to tell him the truth. Dark sighed.

"Dai-chan, I have something to say."

----

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter, did you like it? This one was longer than normal hope it makes up for not updating in 4 months.

P.S. A/N: I had uploaded it but I hadn't realized that I didn't put it on two months ago, I didn't realize until I put Chapter 8 of HE on this morning. I didn't know that that was why I didn't get any reviews. Gomen nasai.

P.P.S. A/N: I'm sorry, but I had to change my name. I'll change it back…someday. But until then, I need to use this. Else those stupid stalkers will…shudders Anyways, please review, thank you. Once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
